rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen Vadur
=Character Details= *Name: Jen Vadur **Player: Taolandra *Classes: Jedi (6) **Total Level: 6 *Species: Human **Age: 18 **Gender: Female **Weight: 70 kg **Destiny: Character Description Jen has dark hair with some beads worked in, she has a blue colored lightsaber which she hangs on her right front. She wears a good-quality armored flight suit, even though she is a Jedi Initiate. Her eyes are hazel colored and she has a well-mannered air about her. Personality Jen is calm and decisive, and can talk her way around almost all situations, for which she thanks her Alderaanian parents; persuasiveness is what she is commonly known for amongst her friends on Naboo. Languages Known Basic Bocce Gunganese Huttese Assets Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter R2-B9 Astromech Droid "Benign" 11,550 Credits =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = 20 *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconscious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons Lightsaber (Atk +7; Dmg 2d8+4) Heavy Blaster Pistol dual-geared with Ion Pistol (Atk '''+8; '''Dmg '''3d8+3 energy; '''Dmg 3d6+3 ion) Armor Armored Flight Suit (Ref +5; Fort +2; Max Dex +3) Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps N-1 Starfighter (CL8) Gargantuan starfighter Init '''+5; '''Senses Perception +7 --- Defense '''Ref 15 (flat-footed 11), Fort 22; +6 armor, Vehicular Combat '''hp '''60; '''DR 10; SR '25; '''Threshold '''42 --- '''Speed '''fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,100 km/h), fly 4 squares (starship scale) '''Ranged '''laser cannons +6 (see below) or '''Ranged '''proton torpedoes +6 (see below) '''Fighting Space '''4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover '''total (crew), +5 (astromech droid) '''Base Atk '+2; 'Grp '+29 'Atk Options '''autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpedoes) --- '''Abilities '''Str 34, Dex 18, Con --, Int 16 (''Outlaw Tech Upgrade) 'Skills '''Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) ''*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead. --- '''Crew '''1 plus astromech droid (skilled); '''Passengers '''none '''Cargo '''65 kg; '''Consumables '''1 week; '''Carried Craft '''none '''Payload '''10 proton torpedoes '''Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability 'Restricted; '''Cost '''not available for sale '''Laser cannons '(pilot) 'Atk '+10 (+5 autofire), 'Dmg '''5d10x2 --- '''Proton torpedoes '(pilot) 'Atk '+10, '''Dmg '''10d10x2, 4-square splash =Skills= *Acrobatics (DEX): +10 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +5/+5 (Climbing, Jumping and Swimming +3) *Deception (CHA): +5 *Endurance (CON): +4 *Initiative (DEX): +10 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +6 *Mechanics (INT): +6 *Perception (WIS): +6 *Persuasion (CHA): +15 *Pilot (DEX): +10 *Stealth (DEX): +5 *Survival (WIS): +6 *Treat Injury (WIS): +6 *Use Computer (INT): +11 *Use the Force (CHA): +10 =Special Abilities= Feats Force Sensitivity You are Force-sensitive, allowing you to call on the Force and learn to draw on its power. '''Prerequisite: Cannot be a droid Benefit: You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is considered a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a new talent, you have the option of selecting a Force talent instead. Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber, Simple Weapons, Pistols) You are proficient with a particular kind of weaponry. Benefit: Choose one of the following weapon groups: advanced melee weapons, heavy weapons (which includes vehicular weapons and starship weapons), lightsabers, pistols, rifles, and simple weapons. You are proficient with all weapons of the selected group. Normal: If you wield a weapon with which you arenot proficient, you take a -5 penalty to your attack rolls. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a different weapon group. You cannot take exotic weapons as a weapon group; instead, you must select the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat to gain proficiency with a specific exotic weapon (such as the bowcaster or flamethrower). Force Training You learn one or more Force powers. Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, trained in the Use the Force skill. Benefit: You add to your Force power suite a number of Force power equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can add the same power more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your Force suite a number of new Force powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of Force powers equal to the number of Force Training feats you have taken. Acrobatic Strike Your dexterous maneuvers and skilled acrobatics allow you to slip past a foe's defenses and deliver an accurate strike against him. Prerequisite: Trained in the Acrobatics skill Benefit: If you succeed in tumbling to avoid an attack of opportunity, you gain a +5 bonus on the next attack that you make against that foe as long as the attack occurs before the end of your current turn. Skill Training (Persuasion) You are considered trained in a new skill. Benefit: Choose one untrained skill from your list of class skills. You become trained in that skill. Special: This feat may be selected multiple times. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different class skill. Armor Proficiency (Light) You are proficient with light armor and can wear it without impediment. Benefit: When you wear light armor, you take no armor check penalty on attack rolls or skill checks. Additionally, you benefit from all of the armor's special equipment bonuses (if any). Normal: A character who wears heavy armor with which she is not proficient takes a -2 armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. Additionally, the character gains none of the armor's special equipment bonuses. Starship Tactics You are trained to make use of starship maneuvers and are skilled at space combat. Prerequisites: Vehicular Combat, trained in the Pilot Skill. Benefit: You add to your starship maneuver suite a number of starship maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum of one). You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your starship maneuver suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minumum of one). If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of starship maneuvers equal to the number of Starship Tactics feats you have taken. Strong in the Force You have a particularly strong connection to the Force. Benefit: When you spend a Force Point to adjust the result of an attack roll, skill check, or ability check, you roll d8s rather than d6s. Talents Force Haze You can spend a Force Point as a standard action to create a "haze" that hides you and your allies from the perceptions of others. You can hide a number of creatures in line of sight equal to your class level. Make a Use the Force check and compare the result to the Will Defense of any opponent that moves into line of sight of any creature hidden by your Force haze. If your check result beats the opponent's Will Defense, all hidden creatures are treated as if they had total concealment against that opponent. The Force haze lasts up to 1 minute but is dismissed instantly if anyone hidden by the Force haze makes an attack. Prerequisite: Clear Mind Force Pilot You can use your Use the Force check modifier instead of your Pilot check modifier when making Pilot checks. You are considered trained in the Pilot skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are entitled to a Pilot check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Clear Mind You may reroll any opposed Use the Force check made to avoid being detected by other Force-users. You must take the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dark Side Sense Jedi following the path of the sentinel become exceptionally talented at rooting out evil. You may reroll any Use the Force check made to sense the presence and relative location of characters with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher. You must take the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Block As a reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have use Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Deflect As a reaction, you may negate a ranged attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have used Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. You can use this talent to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on autofire. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the autofire attack hits and no damage if the autofire attack misses. This talent has no effect on other area attacks (such as grenades, missiles, and flametrhowers). This talent cannot be used to negate attacks made by Colossal (frigate) or larger-size vehicles unless the attack is made with a point-defense weapon. Force Powers Surge The Force enables you to jump great heights and distances as well as move quickly. Time: Swift action. Target: You. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the effect, if any: DC 10: You gain a +10 Force bonus on Jump checks and your speed increases by 2 squares until the start of your next turn. The Force bonus on Jump checks includes the adjustments for increased speed. DC 15: As DC 10 except: +20 Force bonus on Jump checks, speed increases by 4 squares. DC 20: As DC 10 except: +30 Force bonus on Jump checks, speed increases by 6 squares. Special: You can spend a Force Point to increase the power's Force bonus on Jump checks by 10 and increase your speed by an additional 2 squares. Force Disarm You disarm an opponent by using the Force to pull the weapon from his grasp. Time: Standard action. Target: One creature within 6 squares and within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. Use this check in place of your attack roll when attempting to disarm the target. If your disarm attack succeeds, you may choose to let the item drop to the group in the target's fighting space or have the item fly into your hand (in which case you must have a free hand to catch it). Special: Feats that improve disarm attacks (such as Improved Disarm) do not apply to Force disarm. You can spend a Force Point to damage or destroy the target weapon instead. If you disarm attack succeeds, the weapon takes damage equal to your Use the Force check result. You must declare that you are using this option before making your disarm attack. Force Thrust You use the Force to push a target away from you. Time: Standard action. Targets: One object or character within 12 squares and within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. The target makes a Strength check. If you beat the target's Strength check, you push it back 1 square plus an additional square for every 5 points by which you exceed the target's check result. If you push the target into a larger object, the target takes 1d6 points of damage. The target adds its size modifier to its Strength check: Colossal, +20; Garantuan, +15; Huge, +10; Large, +5; Medium, +0; Small, -5; Tiny, -10; Diminutive, -15; Fine, -20. In addition, it gets a +5 stability bonus if it has more than two legs or is otherwise exceptionally stable. Special: You can spend a Force Point to apply a -5 penalty to the target's Strength check to resist your Force thrust. Additionally, if you successfully push the target into a larger object, you deal an additional 2d6 points of damage from the extreme force of the thrust. Negate Energy You spontaneously negate a single attack that deals energy weapon damage, such as a lightsaber or blaster. Time: Reaction. Target: One attack made against you that deals energy weapon damage. Make a Use the Force check. If the result of the check equals or exceeds the damage dealt by the energy weapon, the attack is negated and you take no damage. If your check result is less than the amount of damage dealt, you fail to negate the attack and take damage as normal. Special: You must be aware of the attack (and not flat-flooted) to negate it. If you are successful, you can spend a Force Point to regain hit points equal to the damage of the negated attack, up to a maximum of your full normal hit points. Battle Strike You use the Force to enhance your battle prowess. Time: Swift action. Target: You. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the effect, if any: DC 15: Gain a +1 Force bonus on your next attack roll and deal an additional 1d6 points of damage if the attack hits. DC 20: As DC 15, except you deal an additional 2d6 points of damage. DC 25: As DC 15, except you deal an additional 3d6 points of damage. Special: You can spend a Force Point to deal an additional 2d6 (2d8 - Strong in the Force Feat) points of damage on your next attack. Force Slam You pound one or more creatures with the Force. Time: Standard action. Targets: All targets within a 6-square cone and within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. Make one roll and compare the result to each target's Fortitude Defense. If the result equals or exceeds a target's Fortitude Defense, it takes 4f6 points of Force damage and is knocked prone. If the result is less than a target's Fortitude Defense, it takes half damage and is not knocked prone. This is an area effect. Special: When you use this power, you can spend a Force Point to deal an additional 2d6 (2d8 - Strong in the Force Feat) points of damage to targets in the area. Cryokinesis (Jedi Academy Training Manual p.25) You can use the Force to draw heat away from an object, causing its temperature to drop rapidly. Time: Standard action. Target: One unattended object within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the result, if any. DC 20: The object becomes cold to the touch and more fragile. Reduce the object's DR by 5 until the end of your next turn. Additionally, if the object is a mechanical or electronic device, it automatically moves -1 step down the condition track. DC 25: As DC 20, except the object's DR is reduced by 10. DC 30: As DC 20, except the object's DR is reduced by 15. DC 35: As DC 20, except the object's DR is reduced by 20. Special: You can spend a Force Point to increase the penalty to the object's DR by 5. An object moved to the bottom of the condition track by this power ceases to function until it is repaired, but is otherwise unharmed. You can maintain cryokinesis from round to round, extending the normal duration of the DR reduction (though the object does not move farther down the condition track). Maintaining the cryokinesis power is a swift action and you do not make a new Use the Force check each round. If you take damage while maintaining cryokinesis, you must succeed on a Use the Force check (DC = 15 + damage taken) to continue maintaining the power. Starship Maneuvers Attack Formation Zeta Nine pattern This attack pattern is typically used to approach capital ships or other vessels that have heavy firepower. It emphasizes the role of shields over firepower. Time: Swift action. Target: You. Make a Pilot check. If you succeed on a DC 20 Pilot check, you successfully activate this maneuver. While you are using attack formation zeta nine as your chosen attack pattern, you subtract 1 die of damage from all vehicle weapon damage rolls to add +20 to your vehicle's SR. Special: You must be piloting a vehicle that has SR 5 or more to use attack formation zeta nine. You may choose to deactivate this attack pattern with a swift action. The maneuver remains spent if you do so. Darklighter Spin Originally an improvised combat maneuver, the Darklighter spin maneuver allows you to attack multiple targets with your starship's weapons. Time: Standard action. Target: One 2x2-square area within weapons range. Make a Pilot check. You may make a starship-scale area attack with a vehicle weapon even if it is not normally capable of making area attacks at starship scale. The vehicle weapon must be capable of autofire. The result of the Pilot check also determines the success of your attack: DC 25: You may make an autofire attack at the normal -5 penalty. DC 30: As DC 25, except you take only a -2 penalty on your attack roll. DC 35: As DC 25, except you take no penalty on your attack roll. Engine Hit gunner This maneuver allows you to target an opponent's engines, slowing them down with a successful hit. Time: Reaction. Target: One vehicle that you just attacked. Make an attack roll. If you deal damage to a vehicle with a critical hit or deal damage to a vehicle that is equal to or greater than its damage threshold, you may activate this maneuver as a reaction. Compare the result of your attack roll to the target's Reflex Defense to determine the effect, if any: Exceeds Target's Reflex Defense by 0-4: Target's speed is reduced by 1 square for the remainder of the encounter. An engineer aboard the target ship may spend a full-round action to repair the damage to the engines (DC 20 Mechanics check). Exceeds Target's Reflex Defense by 5-9: As above result, except the target's speed is reduced by 2 squares (DC 25 Mechanics check to repair). Exceeds Target's Reflex Defense by 10 or more: As above, except the target's speed is reduced by 3 squares (DC 30 Mechanics check to repair). Wotan Weave This maneuver allows the ship to fly in a corkscrew, moving forward as normal but making the ship difficult to hit. Time: Swift action. Target: You. Make a Pilot check. When you fight defensively or use the total defense action, you may make a Pilot check as a swift action in the same turn to improve your Reflex Defense at the expense of lost speed. The result of the Pilot check determines the effect, if any: DC 15: Your vehicle's speed is reduced by one-half (round down), but you gain an additional +1 maneuver bonus to your vehicle's Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. DC 20: As DC 15, except the maneuver bonus is +2. DC 25: As DC 15, except the maneuver bonus is +5. Special: If the Wotan weave would reduce your vehicle's speed to 0 squares, you automatically fail to activate this maneuver. Racial Traits Human Humans share the following species traits: Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Human base speed is 6 squares. Bonus Trained Skill: Humans are versatile and accomplished at many tasks. A Human character chooses one additional trained skill at 1st level. The skill must be chosen from the character's list of class skills. Bonus Feat: Humans gain one bonus feat at 1st level. Automatic Language: Basic. Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic